


All in a Summer's Night Sky

by transparentAgent



Category: Curtains (Play)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers to tumblr series, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentAgent/pseuds/transparentAgent
Summary: Pure fluff about shippilling.  It's part of the story on my tumblr blog I'm writing.  Not really much but the title.





	All in a Summer's Night Sky

"Really?!"  
"I'll figure something out. I always do." He muttered and walked off.  
"See?" Carmen turned to Oscar with a smirk. "I told you you'd have more success than me."  
"Yeah... I didn't think he really cared for my opinion that much..."  
"I don't think that's it." She started, her eyebrows raised and head inclined, causing Oscar's brow to girls and mouth to form a close line. "Besides, all's well that ends well. We're not wasting our money now."  
"Yeah, I guess, but I feel bad manipulating him like that.  
"Oscar you're too soft for your own good."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Oo. That's better."

 

Why did he say that? Of course he knew why. Oscar was just do damn cute and Chris couldn't just stand by. Wow he was pathetic. He didn't have anything. Where could those lights go? Not on any of the set pieces, it wasn't period appropriate. Not on any of the props, that would look terrible. If they weren't attached to the wall, a small stand could be weaved into Titania's hair... probably not though. Uh. He needed to clear his head. Easiest solution: go for a walk, as always. The weather at least had the decency to respect Belling's wishes. It was the perfect mid-summer night. It was warm, but not hot, with a general breeze, one that had no temperature of its own but fixed the warmer and cooler spots of the night. It seemed as though everything was calm, but moving with life at the same time. Dandelion seeds danced on the wind. The rustle of the leaves in the trees and the grasshoppers were just enough to be music, without disputing the serenity. Belling took note of all of this, figuring out how to incorporate all of it. What percussion to use for the leaf sound. How to get the dancers to move like the wind around each other and the set. But the best part of it all was the silver shroud. There weren't any streetlights, but there was still plenty of light from the stars. He was able to see constellations: the swan, draco the Dragon, the archer Sagittarius, the Scorpion Scorpio, Kasiopea... they were so delicate and-That was it!  
Belling practically ran back to the theater. When he arrived, he threw open the doors and ran inside, feet and heart pounding. Surprised looks gathered all around him.  
"Chris? Are you ok?" Oscar's face betrayed him; showing the concern that he truly felt.  
The crazed director didn't even stop to say anything but ran into the costume shop, then to the director's office, grabbing had sketch and idea book, the lights, some scissors, and fabric. He up the stairs with his supplies, shoes clattering on the steps and echoing off all the walls. Up seven flights of stairs to finally; the roof. It was all still there. He started writing notes and sketching start charts. Dancers can't make contact-starts need twinkle sound from drummer-leaves, maybe soft paper? Which constellations? Be accurate our use artistic licence to add to the meaning of the play? He was so lost in his work, he didn't realize that someone had been watching him.  
"Uh...are you ignoring me?"  
"What?!" Belling's head whipped around. He found himself face to face with Oscar. Oscar's face was rimmed and lit with silver from the moon and stars, his hair reflected the light as well and his whole body seeming to glow. But none of this was anything compared to his grey-green eyes in the moonlight. The colors shifting and deepening to reveal so many layers. Oscar never looked at Chris long enough for Chris to realize how pretty his eyes were, but as he did, Belling felt all of his past works intricacy fade away. The pure depth of Oscar's eyes shook Chris' core. He was so busy being lost, he only snapped out of it when Oscar spoke again. "  
"Chris?"  
"What? Oh. No I wasn't ignoring you...I didn't really notice you. I fixed it."  
"Fixed what?"  
"The lights. We can make a night sky from them. See?" Chris held up his sketchbook with the plans.  
"Wow. That's..." Oscar just started at the drawing then at Chris, and then the sky. "Incredible..." His eyes flew around the heavens above and back to the sketch pad. His eyes he'd no more concern, rather wonder and a strange longing Chris couldn't place. The symphony of the night increased with the wind blowing them both to almost another world until the roof pulled them back.   
"So...you like it?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah. I never could have...I don't think anyone else could have ever thought of this."  
"Well, it is me...But thanks."  
"So...you know a lot of constellations?"  
"Oh? Oh! Oh yes." Belling tore his eyes away from Oscar and repositioned them on the sky's abundance, hoping to capture it the way no one ever could Oscar's eyes. "There's the Draco the Dragon." Belling pointed the outline of the huge bird.  
"And Virgo." Oscar said.  
"Oh you know a few yourself, huh?" Belling asked slyly stalking another glance at Oscar who returned Chris' gaze this time.  
"I've always like them. And the stories behind them."  
"I see. Which one's your favorite?"  
"Cygnus the Swan."  
" Really?"  
"Yeah, it's so graceful. And the legend is so touching..."  
Chris watched the stars twinkle in his eyes, style of them Chris could have sworn weren't in the sky. Of course he knew the story of Cygnus, but... "Legend?"  
"Yeah." Oscar moved over and sat down next to Chris, who nearly squeaked, but was able to stop himself. "Cygnus and his...friend got in an accident and got stuck in a lake. He was able to swim up but his friend was trapped, so he tried to swim down to him, but Cygnus couldn't get deep enough. So he prayed to the King of the Gods to help him. Zeus said that he could turn Cygnus into a swan do he could reach his friend, but he would need to give up his immortality, thinking Cygnus wouldn't do it, but he did. When it came time for Cygnus to die, Poseidon put him in the stars to honor his loyalty and selflessness."  
"I was always surprised that they didn't put his friend in the stars as well...you know, so they could be together forever."  
"Always?" Oscar gave him a look of confusion. Then Chris remembered that he had asked what the story was a moment ago.  
"I forgot I knew that one...so many stories to remember..." Wow smooth Chris... But Oscar seemed to buy it.  
"Yeah... I never thought of that, but I guess you think about that kind of thing all the time with your job so it makes sense..."Oscar eyed Chris. He didn't want to indulge himself, but Chris began to imagine what Oscar was thinking, almost knowing everything he wanted him to think was wrong, but hey, it could be their play, A Midsummer's Night Dream.  
"Maybe they did." Oscar glanced back at Chris with those grey green galaxies he called eyes. Chris stopped. He couldn't move or breathe. It was only a split second, but with Oscar's eyes fixed on him Chris felt like he was suffocating got an eternity.  
"Who?"  
"The Gods. Maybe they did put his friend in the stars..."  
"I don't it...not really their style." Belling mused. Keeping people apart was the way of the universe and whoever ran it Chris reminded himself. He fixed his own eyes on the stars. He didn't dare look over and see Shapiro agree.  
"We could."  
Chris's eyes betrayed him. They flew to his side. Oscar was setting him. Not looking at, seeing him. Chris could practically feel Oscar's eyes burning into his soul. "Put him in the stars?"  
"Yeah. Find his constellation. I'm sure he's there." After looking at Chris for another eternity lengthed stare at Chris, Oscar return his gaze to the stars. "See there? Those stars behind him? Like he's pulling him out of the water again. Maybe those?"  
"Hmm... I'd say those ones next to him. They kind of look like a fish, flying or swimming with him. They should be together, at the same level..."Chris mused. They continued to speculate for a few minutes making jokes. Chris wondered if it really was a midsummer's night dream. Then, Oscar's watch beeped.  
"Wow...ten o'clock. I should...go." his eyes feel on Chris, but then before anything new could happen, he got up and offered Chris a hand.  
"No thanks, I should finish these charts." He looked down at his open book then glanced back at Oscar's hand. He wanted to take it, but he knew he shouldn't. He knew he couldn't.  
"Alright. See you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah...See you then."  
After Oscar left, Chris started at the stars for another minute trying not to remember how they looked on Oscar's eyes. He needed to work those eyes out of his mind. As he grabbed his book and was about to keep drawing charts when he noticed something new. The constellation they found for Cygnus's friend. And Chris found himself as unable to take it out of the play as he was to take the smile across his face.


End file.
